The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for training a golfer to make a proper and accurate putting stroke during his golf game.
Many people desire to improve their golf scores by a variety of means and methods. In order to meet the demand for such means and methods, many golf training devices have been designed, manufactured, and sold to the general public, as well as to golf professionals. Some training devices are intended to monitor and to improve a golfer's power and accuracy off the tee during a driving stroke. Others assist a golfer in improving his fairway shots. Utilization of any of these golf training devices can assist a golfer in improving his golf score and in increasing his enjoyment of the game. However, in most golf games, approximately one half of the strokes executed by a golfer are putting strokes. Accordingly, if a golfer is to fully improve his golf game, then he must learn how to putt properly.
In a proper and accurate putting stroke, a head of the putter moves along a straight line intersecting the golf ball. Producing this straight line movement of the putter head during a putting stroke is difficult for some golfers in that it requires complex coordination among the golfer's wrists, arms and upper body motions during the stroke. However, if this straight line movement of the putter head is performed properly, then the golfer can have greater control over the trajectory of his putt, thereby decreasing his golf score and increasing his enjoyment of the game.
If the golfer is unable to master this complex coordination of bodily movements, then the head of his putter may trace a substantially arcuate path intersecting the golf ball. If this occurs, the golf ball will assume a trajectory along a line substantially tangent to the substantially arcuate path at a point of contact between the putter head and the golf ball. The tangential trajectory of the golf ball may not be the trajectory intended by the golfer.
Also, the golfer should keep the striking face of his putter, or other club, square towards the ball throughout his putting stroke. This is the proper face orientation. If the golfer rotates the shaft of the putter during the stroke, thereby opening or closing the striking face with respect to the ball, again the trajectory of the ball may be adversely affected. Accordingly, the golf ball may miss the cup, thereby resulting in the golfer having to take another putting stroke in order to successfully complete the hole. These inaccuracies can increase the golfer's golf scores, and also increase the golfer's frustration with the game.
In addition to having the putter head trace a substantially straight line during the putting stroke, a proper putting stroke requires the golfer to accelerate through the golf ball as contact is made between the ball and the putter. Accelerating through the golf ball during a putting stroke can prevent alterations in the stroke which may adversely affect the trajectory of the golf ball due to premature termination of the putting stroke. Accelerating through the ball can also provide the golf ball with an initial velocity of sufficient magnitude to insure that the ball reaches the cup. In this manner, a smooth, continuous putting stroke can be achieved, with the attendant benefits of decreased golf scores and increased enjoyment of the game.
The putt accelerometer, constructed according to the teachings of the present invention, is intended for training a golfer to utilize a proper putting stroke during his golf game. It is hoped that appropriate utilization of the putt accelerometer will decrease golf scores as well as golfer frustration with the game.